Today, cloud-based, multi-party video conferencing services are a new, emerging technology that requires a global reach and flexibility, scalability, and reliability with high-bandwidth, low-latency connections to provide high-quality video experiences. The capabilities of cloud-based multi-party video conferencing services need to provide on-demand service orchestration, flexibility of managing virtualized cloud networks, scaling network capacity, reliability of maintaining end-user performance expectation, and proactively monitoring network conditions to provide high-end video quality experience for users.